Animals are far more stoic than humans and often do not complain or demonstrate pain even while they are making adjustments to accommodate their distress. Through market research, pet owners have made it quite clear that they do not need to be told that their pet is sick, but rather they need to know when their pet is getting sick and what preventative steps they should take in response. For example, if an owner knew her pet was getting sick, she could increase her level of observation (e.g., observe whether the animal is eating, drinking, and/or eliminating normally), increase or decrease certain activities (e.g., walks, etc.), and/or visit a veterinarian.
Similarly, veterinarians have very limited visibility into the health of their animal patients as most clinical encounters between a veterinarian and an animal patient are episodic in nature. As such, during normal checkups veterinarians may not always perform or rely on certain readings such as, e.g., blood pressure, respiration rate/variability, or core temperature (sticking a thermometer in the animal's rectum) because such readings may stress the animal further, may be difficult to perform (blood pressure), and/or are unreliable in a stressful clinical setting (animals may exhibit elevated readings in a veterinarian's office with other animals around sometimes referred to as “white coat hypertension” or “white coat syndrome”).
Accordingly, some past solutions have attempted to remotely monitor an animal in order to provide an animal owner with data relating to the animal's health status while providing veterinarians further data to assist in diagnosing animal health conditions. However, each of these past solutions suffers drawbacks in that they do not provide a comprehensive view of the animal's health and do not provide an owner and/or a veterinarian with adequate information to determine the animal's health status.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a pet owner and/or a veterinarian with comprehensive information regarding a pet or other animal's current status such that the pet owner and/or veterinarian may better understand the wellness of a pet through non-invasive remote monitoring in a stable home environment to pick up subtle vital signs indicators that could be precursors to developing health conditions.